This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Merchants often offer products (e.g., goods and services, etc.) for sale to consumers. The products may be purchased through a variety of means, including, for example payment accounts. As part of product purchases via payment accounts, by consumers, data is transferred between different entities to authorize, settle and/or clear the transactions, i.e., as transaction data. In connection therewith, the transaction data is often stored by one or more of the different entities, and subsequently used, for a variety of purposes, including marketing, etc.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.